


Caught In The Act

by RogerTaylorCanRawMe



Series: Queen One-Shots [23]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Roger gets caught having a wee wank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:32:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogerTaylorCanRawMe/pseuds/RogerTaylorCanRawMe
Summary: You're home early...





	Caught In The Act

**Author's Note:**

> Deleted my Queen blog, sorry for the lack of updates. I'm working on something cool. Promise!

Expecting the house to be empty, the sound startled you as you dumped your bags by the door. Sauntering towards the foot of the stairs, it became more apparent. Breathless moans travelled through the empty hall. Roger was home.  
You were sure he hadn’t heard the door close. Certain you could catch him off guard. A swell of giddiness surged through you; a delicious twinge shot squarely between your thighs. You had to move fast and in silence, as you ascended. Soon enough you were outside the bedroom.   
Perched on the edge of the bed, a golden halo punctuated Roger's form through the half-drawn blinds. His shoulders rose and fell in time with the movements of his arm. His head dipped as stifled grunts escaped him, accompanying the slick sound of skin on skin.  
Your breath hitched in your throat, exposing you in an instant.  
Roger’s movements stilled. His head lifted, but his back was still turned. In an even, hoarse tone, he greeted you. “You’re home early, darling.”  
Your teeth sank into your lower lip. Nervous fingers picked at the hemline of your shirt as you entered. “Just casually wanking in here, are you?” you asked, settling behind him.  
So strung out with need, Roger's body trembled against you. “No,” he huffed.  
You couldn’t resist snaking your arm around his body to wrap your hand around his length. Lips pressed to his ear, you goaded him. “I think you need a hand.”  
He leaned into you, resting his head against your collarbone. His eyes pleaded. Not that that was a rarity for him. “Can I be really cheeky and have your mouth though?”


End file.
